Ding
by extravagant-peasant
Summary: Cagalli takes advantage of an elevator ride, at Athrun's expense and surprise. AxC


…

Disclaimer: I don't own the GS and GSD franchise.

Post GSD, that also including the special editions.

…

Cagalli was scheming. A scheme in itself is already sinister, but forming one as a conference of universal proportion was being held, could be deemed prime evil. But would it really hurt to not listen to the drone of a speech the Scandinavian representative was presenting?

Besides, she answered to the duty bound part of her, this could very well affect Orb's future.

…

It was given that the chief representative of any country has a tight, busy, absolutely no slacking off, schedule. It was also a given that chief representatives did not have vacations, paid leaves or any of the usual employee benefits. In short they work their heads off until they die or, preferably, until they have an heir to work in their stead.

Now, Cagalli Yula Athha is one such representative. After stepping into her father's position, she had adopted his strict schedule. Sleep and meals were the only allowed breaks from meetings, conferences, treaties and the likes, and sometimes those were even compromised. So to even survive a day one has to take advantage of the moments requiring one to do nothing, or more accurately, preventing one from doing anything.

For example: a ride in an elevator. You can't exactly do many things inside a small moving box, but if you were to be imaginative there were many possibilities. Cagalli had come up with many things, partly because she rode elevators at least four times a day.

Usually she would use that time to sneak a piece of chocolate into her mouth, careful not to make the security camera capture it, after all princesses weren't allowed to eat chocolate outside the designated meal times. Cagalli wasn't even allowed to carry chocolates, apparently if they melted they'd stain your clothes and could possibly lead to international conflicts, which, rumor has it, did happen with her great great grandfather. But what the hell.

Anyway today's agenda has nothing to do with chocolates. Actually it's a tad more serious than that. It had to do with Athrun. It wasn't exactly significant in the representatives' meaning of the word, but in an elevator she had always considered herself relieved of her representative duties, so it was significant.

Athrun, an Admiral in the Orb navy, was temporarily assigned as her bodyguard for this particular conference, since he was also attending. So they had attended together and left together, riding the elevator down alone together. It should be that there was another bodyguard accompanying them, but Orb's confidence in Athrun was so much so that they knew that their princess would be safe from any possible harm as long as the coordinator was there.

Cagalli stole a glance at the blue haired man beside her. He wore the white Admiral uniform, as was necessary, though without the hat, as was preferable. There was a calm, almost innocent look on his face, much to Cagalli's expectation. His right hand curling around the metal handle of his briefcase. She eyed the briefcase, a smirk growing on her lips. Athrun saw nothing of this.

It was a few days ago when Kira and Lacus came to visit, under the pretense of reinforcing Orb's and PLANTS' ties. In passing Kira had mentioned how Athrun had always something to drop every time he was surprised. Lacus had nodded in agreement, a giggle escaping her lips. Athrun was not present when this exchange happened, so Cagalli could not test it out. That was when Cagalli decided to, as they say, "shoot two birds with one stone"

The first spilling the big news, the second appeasing her curiosity. Though she looked forward to the latter the former made her slightly nervous. How did wives do this exactly?

Yes, that's right. Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha are married, albeit secretly, though, she supposed, not for long…

"What is it?" he asked turning to her "You've been staring for a while now"

Coordinators, they just have to sense _everything_.

"Nothing" her eyes turned ahead of them, towards the metal door.

He regarded her a moment longer before letting the topic drop. Looking at the small screen of arrows and numbers above the sliding door he said finally "We get off the next floor"

She nodded.

*Ding*

"Oh, by the way" she glanced over to him as the doors were starting to slide open "I'm pregnant"

The suitcase dropped unto the elevator floor. Cagalli walked away, satisfied.

_Two birds with one stone_

…

A/n: Didn't really like how this ended but anyway there it was…


End file.
